mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Melantha/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Melantha is the captain of Op Reserve Team A4 and a citizen of Victoria. Before she took up her current post, she was just a normal infected without a job. After an exceptional performance on her tests, she received permission to join Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests have shown the outlines of her internal organs to be indistinct due to abnormal shadows. Originium granules have been detected in her circulatory system, confirming her to be infected with Oripathy. ;Fusion Rate 2% :Subject is mildly infected. There is a lesion upon the subject's left shoulder, though the infection has largely been contained and is in stable condition. ;Crystal Density 0.25u/L :Results of internal circulation tests have been positive. Strength training is recommended as part of the course of treatment. "Melantha is still growing and needs to eat food high in nutrients." :— Medic Team Intern Hibiscus Archives Archive 1 Melantha was born in Lentini, the capital of the Kingdom of Victoria. Her father is a trader engaged in trading spices in bulk, and runs several spice mills of his own. Her mother is the head of the family's aromatherapy flagship store in the heart of Lentini. Following in the footsteps of her parents, Melantha got involved in spices at a very young age, often assisting them in developing new aromatherapy productions. Melantha's experiences have been heavily influenced by her parents. Archive 2 Melantha was a student of the Veskas Private Middle School when she was young. She received exceptional marks in all her classes, but because she is ignorant and had poor communication skills, she was never the center of attention or very popular. Her lack of friends is due to her unwillingness to change her personality. With her parents' help, she immersed herself into upper-class academic activities, including art, literature, and poetry. In traditional Victorian society, the arts are an important part of a woman's formal education. In addition, in order to strengthen her weak constitution, Melantha's parents arranged for her to study sword training and other popular upper-class athletic programs. After the infected crisis broke out, Melantha was herself infected. Her parents arranged for her to receive Rhodes Island Pharmaceutical's treatment plan. Soon after, Melantha went to Rhodes Island for treatment. Archive 3 Melantha has a close relationship with all the other members of Op Reserve Team A4. Introverted by nature, she initially worried about whether she would be able to serve well in her role as Op Reserve Team A4's captain, but with the help of her companions on the team, she broke through her inner obstacles. The lively and cheerful Cardigan is her inseparable friend. In both life and on the battlefield, they maintain a strong and complementary relationship. Melantha also has great respect for the mature and dependable Operator Steward. She feels both guilty and grateful to Ansel, who is in charge of maintaining her health records as well as providing her with daily treatment. Finally, Adnachiel is the Operator that Melantha understands the least. All along, she has struggled to figure out what this child from Laterano is thinking. Nevertheless, Adnachiel hasn't caused any problems in battle. During her tenure as captain, her subordinates have all spoken highly of her attentive and careful nature. Her serious and disciplined qualities have enabled her to complete all the missions Rhodes Island has entrusted to her. Archive 3 So far, both existing archives and the observations of her fellow Operators have failed to grasp just what kind of swordsmanship Melantha employs. This is one of Melantha's few mysteries. Judging from test records and daily battle videos, Melanie's swordsmanship appears to have originated from the Victorian traditional duel swordsmanship style, yet at some point during her training, she must have picked up some heavy influences from Eastern sword arts. Melantha's weapon can also be looked at as a kind of circumstantial evidence for this. She uses an exceptionally fine yet extremely sharp straight sword. Current data makes clear that this weapon's skill set is only used in Pyria and some parts of Orienta. Melantha's swordsmanship is agile and her skills are outstanding. In terms of combat tech, Melantha has a strong tactical assault ability. Even without support, she can rely upon her mobility to move about the battlefield and hide when necessary. On the other hand, Melantha lacks the ability for effective direct confrontation and she displays certain deficiencies of stability during high-intensity operations. Up until now, Melantha has trained under the guidance of Franka. |-| Evaluation= Category:Melantha Category:Character files